Il futuro dell'amore
by jarethconradveidt
Summary: Una favola raccontata in una favola.


Prima parte.

**Underground. Mattina. Regno di Goblin. Castello.**

In una sala del castello, la regina Sarah aveva deciso quasi nove anni prima, di tenere tutti i ricordi della sua famiglia. Quella mattina stava cercando tra scatoloni, archivi … ecc… ecc … due foto molto importanti, da mostrare a una persona che gli stava molto a cuore. Una persona che quel giorno compiva otto anni. Quella persona era sua figlia Adelin. Una bella bambina di otto anni, che sembrava la versione femminile di re Jareth, nei capelli biondi e ribelli, dei ciuffi neri. Una "piccola ape", come la definiva amorevolmente suo nonno Robert, perché era una bambina piena di vita, che quando doveva sapeva essere una vera principessa, prendendosi anche cura del fratello minore Alin (4 anni) e della sorella Glorin (un anno e mezzo).

La regina Sarah, sorridendo, ricordò soprattutto che quella figlia era stata ancor prima della nascita, un vero miracolo. I ricordi furono aiutati quando trovò le due foto. Asciugandosi delle lacrime, dopo essersi seduta su una sedia vicino a lei, voleva lasciarsi andare ai ricordi, ma qualcuno la fermò Era sua figlia Adelin. La figlia, sedutasi sulle sue gambe, le disse con un finto broncio "Mammina, ti ricordi cosa mi avevi detto un anno fa?", la regina di Goblin cercò di ricordare. Non sapendo cosa volesse dire la figlia, la abbracciò, posandole un bacio sulla fronte, un bacio sulla guancia, facendola ridacchiare. Ma la bambina, appoggiato il capo sul petto della madre, le disse "Avevi promesso di raccontarmi la storia d'amore di te e papà. Sento sempre tutti dire: che storia emozionante o altre cose del genere. Poi quando tu e papà, con i grandi la ricordi io con gli altri piccoli, dobbiamo andare via. Ma sia tu che papà, l'anno scorso mi avevi promesso che compiti gli otto anni me l'avreste raccontata questa meravigliosa storia d'amore. Giacché papà si trova impegnato con i consiglieri, lo devi fare tu". La regina di Goblin, felice per una figlia cosi perspicace, le baciò la testa, dicendole "Va bene principessa".

Sedute sul divano nella sala, la regina Sarah iniziò il racconto alla figlia "Come ti abbiamo raccontato tante volte, io avevo risolto il labirinto di tuo padre. Tornata a casa mia, mi ero pentita tantissimo di non aver accettato la proposta di matrimonio di tuo padre. Ero anche arrabbiata con lui, pensando che non mi concedesse di vedere gli zii Hoggle, ludo e sir Didymus solo per dispetto. Ma tre anni esatti dopo il mio ritorno a casa, successe qualcosa d'incredibile. Una mattina io stavo tranquillamente leggendo un libro nella mia camera, quando d'improvviso comparì dietro le mie spalle, un grandissimo cane nero …." la figlia Adelin sgranò gli occhi "… ero spaventatissima. Tentai di scappare dalla finestra, dalla porta. Tutte due erano chiusi. Cercai di scappare nel bagno della camera, ma il cane si parò di fronte. Credevo di essere oramai spacciata. Proprio quando il cane nero sembrava volermi saltare addosso, comparve tuo padre, che ferì quel terribile enorme cane nero …" la figlia batté le mani felici "… ma non avendolo ucciso, per proteggermi tuo padre mi fece comparire con lui in questo castello, nella sala del trono. I goblin erano tutti impauriti, perché tuo padre era a terra ferito, mentre io ero, visibilmente, terrorizzata per quel cane nero. Dopo un primo senso di smarrimento, non vedendo arrivare nessuno, mi precipitai alla porta della sala del trono, urlando di venire qualcuno ad aiutare il re….

_Quattro guaritori messosi intorno a re Jareth che giaceva a terra, con evidenti ferite sul petto, sulle braccia, scomparvero con lui. Sarah, sconvolta, chiese a una serva accanto a lei "Dove l'hanno portato? Dove?" nel cuore di Sarah, lei era sicura lo chiedesse perché voleva ringraziare il re di Goblin. Ma ancora più intimamente, sapeva che l'amore che provava per lui era immutato in tutti quegli anni. Vistala preoccupata, la serva la accompagno in un corridoio adiacente, di fronte una porta, dicendole "Lady Sarah, la camera del nostro re Jareth. I guaritori sono qui dentro con lui. Dovete solo attendere che escano"_

…. La principessa Adelin, disse sicura "Per il mio papà quelle ferite erano niente. Il mio papà supera ogni ferita o altro con grande coraggio". Contenta per quella figlia che adorava suo padre, la regina Sarah continuò nel suo racconto "Certo che tuo padre si riprese. Solo una ferita un po' più lunga da guarire, ed era sul braccio sinistro. Comunque con il tuo papà parlai tantissimo. Parlammo cosi tanto che io mi addormentai nel suo letto. La mattina dopo, tuo padre mi disse che dovevo attendere massimo quattro giorni per tornare nell'Aboveground, dovendo lui eseguire qualcosa per far in modo che quel cane nero non tornasse. Io, mia piccola, ero ignara di cosa dovesse fare, ma speravo da una parte che la facesse in fretta, dall'altra volevo restare un po' con lui. Mi rassicurò che aveva fatto mettere tutto apposto nell'Aboveground. Mi mostrò, attraverso una sfera di cristallo, che la mia camera nell'Aboveground era apposto. Mi disse anche, che grazie a un incantesimo fatto sempre da lui, nessuno nell'Aboveground si sarebbe accorto della mia mancanza. Non immagini com'ero felice perché avevo rivisto i miei amici del labirinto. Ma tutti mi dicevano che re Jareth, tuo padre non aveva colpa di quello che era successo, che anzi per amor mio avrebbe fatto qualcosa d'incredibile. Preoccupata, anche un po' curiosa, rimasi ancora di più vicino a tuo padre ferito" la regina di Goblin abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo un po', perché aveva ricordato che una notte, lei aveva fatto l'amore la sua prima volta con re Jareth…

_Nudi sotto le coperte, stretti in un dolce abbraccio, re Jareth e la sua preziosa Sarah, riposavano dalle fatiche dell'aver fatto l'amore. Sarah si era concessa a lui, perché lo amava infinitamente, donandogli la sua prima volta. Quella mattina, mentre re Jareth le mostrava la grandissima libreria del castello, si erano baciati. Ma re Jareth le aveva detto, con gli occhi lucidi "Ti prego allontanati. Tu andrai via", ma Sarah non voleva più seguire la logica, la ragione. Lei voleva seguire solo il suo cuore. Decisero per quelle ore d'amore che si concedevano di lasciare tutto il resto del mondo fuori dalla porta della camera di re Jareth. Ma mentre scendeva la notte fuori da quella camera, da quel castello, re Jareth guardando la luce del giorno che entrava da una delle finestre nella camera, lasciare il posto all'oscurità della notte, sentì il suo cuore spaccarsi. Non voleva perdere la sua amata, ma non voleva neanche obbligarla a una vita che sarebbe stata per lei terribile. Tentò di scordare quei pensieri tristi, almeno finche era assieme alla sua amata._

... la principessa Adelin ridacchio vedendo sua madre diventare tutta rossa. Le disse quasi sottovoce "Mammina, sembri un peperone". Tentando di riprendersi da quel fiume di ricordi piacevoli che aveva riportato alla mente, la regina Sarah disse alla figlia, dopo averle scompigliato un po' i capelli "Devi sapere che in quei giorni tu sei stata concepita dentro di me". La figlia dei regnanti di Goblin, era felice di sapere quell'informazione, ma non molto intimidita. Perché dai sette anni, le era stata insegnata alla scuola di magia che frequentava, tutto sull'educazione sessuale, fin al parto della donna. Ma sapendo che il racconto della madre non era finito, le chiese "Mammina, quindi sei rimasta qui per diventare la regina?". La regina Sarah sorrise alla figlia, continuando nel suo racconto "Ero piena di dubbi. Anche se con tuo padre mi trovavo bene, volevo chiedergli tante cose. Ma tuo padre mi disse che non avevamo futuro. Non potevamo immaginare che tu stavi crescendo dentro di me. Lui, per spiegarmi il perché della sua sicurezza che non avevamo futuro, mi portò sulla torre più alta di questo castello"…..

_Dalla torre si poteva vedere tutto la citta di Goblin, il labirinto. Il re di Goblin indicò a Sarah un punto all'orizzonte. Disse alla sua preziosa "Quasi duemila anni fa, il supremo re e la suprema regina, dei fatati, credendo che senza non fatati l'underground potesse vivere, li inviarono nell'Aboveground non permettendogli di tornare. Ma a poco a poco la magia diventò sempre più esigua. L'underground selvaggio, dove ci sono gli incubi con personaggi che ritrovi anche nelle favole, avanzò verso l'underground civilizzato. Al limite delle risorse, i fatati si rifugiarono in un enorme cerchio magico, che vedi delimitato in quel cerchio nero, che altro non sarebbe una foresta nera come la morte. Di fatati rimangono solo cinque regni, ma oramai sono rimaste poche persone ", Sarah guardò Jareth intensamente, dicendogli "Ecco perché le favole, i racconti fantasy sono creduti cosi poco nell'Aboveground, la magia di questo luogo sta diminuendo". Il re di Goblin accennò un si con il movimento della testa, non trovando la forza di dirlo. Respirando profondamente continuò "Sarah, il mio regno rimane l'unico con ancora qualcosa di magico che posso portare all'Aboveground. Io non prendo mai bambini o adulti portandoli qui nell'underground, in questa prigione. Cerco nell'Aboveground una famiglia buona per loro. Ma come se non bastasse tutto questo, un secolo fa, un mago della magia bianca ci avvertì. Dalla zona oltre la foresta nera, confine con l'underground selvaggio, era giunta una maledizione su noi pocchi rimasti fatati. Se ci fossimo innamorati di qualcuno dell'Aboveground, questo sarebbe stato ucciso da un enorme cane nero…."istintivamente Sarah abbracciò Jareth "…l'unico modo per salvare quell'abitante dell'Aboveground, era che quella persona innamorata, sposasse qualcuno dell'underground o … sposasse quella persona dell'Aboveground, non permettendogli cosi mai più di tornare nel suo mondo. Io Sarah non posso chiederti di restare qui. Quindi sposero una principessa di un regno vicino. La sposerò questa sera, cosi tu sarai libera di tornare nel tuo mondo". Sarah scosse la testa, sempre stretta al suo Jareth "No! Non puoi farlo". Cercando di mostrarsi deciso, ma con il cuore a pezzi, Jareth le disse accarezzandole la testa, quei capelli corvini che adorava "Devo Sarah, non puoi restare in questa prigione. Mi dispiace di essermi innamorato di te". Quel momento cosi intenso, lacerante li stava portando a baciarsi, ma Jareth si allontanò. Se l'avesse baciata, non avrebbe mai potuto sposare un'altra donna. Si sedete su un sedile di pietra vicino la porta di entrata della torre, allontanando lo sguardo dalla sua amata. Sarah tornò con lo sguardo al confine dell'underground civilizzato, un mondo oramai cosi piccolo. Quella foresta dove "ogni albero era nero come la morte" dava a Sarah un senso di solitudine, di chiusura. Si voltò verso Jareth che fissava preoccupato in un'altra zona. Fisando la stessa direzione, Sarah vide arrivare da una strada che costeggiava il muro del labirinto una lunga fila di carrozze sontuose, molto eleganti. Jareth le disse con un sorriso forzato "Arriva la mia futura sposa, entro stasera sarai a casa tua"._

…. La regina Sarah ricevete un abbraccio dalla figlia Adelin, seduta con lei sul divano della sala dei ricordi di famiglia. La figlia le disse un po' commossa "Mamma ti voglio un mare di bene". La regina di Goblin sapeva bene che sua figlia si commuoveva sempre quando leggeva una storia d'amore piena di peripezie per i due innamorati. Comprese che l'era ancora di più in quel momento. Continuò nel suo racconto, tenendo stretta a se la figlia, il quale sperava che sua madre non avesse visto i suoi occhi lucidi "Quella sera incontrai quella che doveva essere la sposa di tuo padre, una principessa molto bella, un elfa di puro sangue. Assieme a lei, la sua famiglia con tutto il suo seguito. Tuo padre non aveva nessun parente stretto che potesse stare accanto a lui, era rimasto orfano poco più che quindicenne. Per colpa d alcuni draghi che avevano attaccato il regno di Goblin. I tuoi nonni paterni, li avevano combattuti, vincendo. Ma le gravi ferite riportate li avevano fatti morire. Non mancò il supremo re dell'underground, re Eufur, un essere spregevole" la figlia della regina Sarah, la liberò dal suo abbraccio chiedendole sempre più curiosa "Perché era spregevole?", la madre le rispose dopo averle fatto una carezza su una guancia "Capirai andando avanti con il racconto. Quel giorno, ricordo di aver visto il corteo che andava dal castello alla cattedrale nella città di Goblin, dove davanti a tutti tuo padre teneva per mano quella che doveva essere la futura moglie. Io piangevo come una fontana. Mentre ero lì che piangevo, in un vicolo vicino la cattedrale, ebbi un incontro … come dire … chiarificatore con me stesso. Incontrai il parroco Weil, un brav'uomo che riusciva nel leggere nei cuori. Mi disse, porgendomi un fazzolettino bianco di seta, che lui eseguiva il volere di re Jareth, di sposarlo cosi, senza amore. Ma, lui aveva letto nel suo cuore che mi amava infinitamente. Che leggeva nel mio cuore che ero anch'io pazza d'amore per il suo re. Fu questa frase che mi diede la forza con il coraggio di agire. Mi disse: sei certa di voler vivere nell'Aboveground sentendo sempre che mancherà qualcosa nel tuo cuore o vorresti meglio vivere qui nell'underground, sentendo che non ti manca il tuo vero unico amore? Decisi che non volevo vivere nell'Aboveground sentendo un buco nel mio cuore"….

_Sarah fece iruzione nella cattedrale, gridando "NO! Jareth non sposarla! Io non vado via, voglio restare qui nell'underground con te". Tutti i presenti nella cattedrale erano senza parole. Il prete chiuse il libro della cerimonia, dicendo rivolto al crocefisso dietro l'altare "Ti ringrazio Dio mio". Jareth lasciò le mani della principessa elfica, andando verso Sarah, dicendole ancora incredulo "Non menti…vuoi restare con me?", commossa, Sarah si asciugò delle lacrime, dicendogli "Si rimango con te". Appena Jareth abbracciò la sua Sarah, baciandola, il re supremo Eufur grido ai suoi soldati li presenti "Divideteli subito!". Incredulo re Jareth gli chiese "Supremo re ma perché? Lei vuole restare!". Il supremo re diede uno schiaffo a re Jareth dicendogli con rabbia, ma sottovoce " Non rovinerai tutto"._

….. La principessa Adelin afferrò un cuscino del divano, dando pugni a questo, dicendo "Brutto, senza cuore re Eufur! O se ci fossi stata, l'avrei picchiato cosi e cosi". La regina Sarah rise felice, dicendo alla sua figlia coraggiosa "Ma tu eri con noi … " posandosi una mano sul ventre "… senza che ci accorgessimo, tu crescevi dentro di me", nuovo abbraccio affettuoso tra madre e figlia. Cercando di non lasciarsi andare alla commozione, la regina Sarah continuò nel racconto "Non capivamo perché quel supremo re odase cosi tanto il nostro amore. Fummo portati nella foresta nera" la regina decise di non dire tutto a sua figlia, di cosa successe nella foresta nera…

_Re Eufur ordinò ai suoi soldati di legare Sarah e re Jareth a due scuri alberi della foresta nera, usando delle corde magiche "Devono guardarsi, vedersi mentre moriranno". Il re di Goblin era confuso, gridando al supremo re Eufur "Perché tutto questo. Perché?". Re Eufur si avvicinò a lui dicendogli "Forse senza volerlo, il destino ti ha fatto diventare un pericolo per il mio mondo. Come lo furono i tuoi genitori per i miei, che dovettero fare qualcosa di decisivo" a quelle parole re Jareth sgranò gli occhi urlando a re Eufur "Che cosa vuoi dire? Che cosa vuoi dire? Che hanno fatto i tuoi genitori ai miei?", ma re Eufur non rispose, con un rapido gesto pugnalò più volte, con un coltello di ferro la gamba destra di re Jareth. Scomparsi sia re Eufur, sia i suoi soldati, Sarah vide il suo Jareth con la gamba destra coperta di sangue che stava bagnando la terra. Tentò di chiamarlo più volte, ma l'infezione provocata dal ferro del pugnale lo aveva indebolito moltissimo. Sarah si sentì oramai persa quando vide due enormi cani neri, uguali a quello che era stato nella sua camera, comparire accanto al re Jareth, oramai incosciente. Per non vedere la scena, chiuse gli occhi. Non li riaprì neanche quando sentì che uno dei due cani era vicino a lei, annusandola. Ma non fu morsa dal cane, invece sentì una voce femminile dirle "Apri gli occhi. Sei al sicuro". A qualche passo dai cani, Sarah vide un'intensa luce. Scomparsa la luce, vide una donna bionda con indosso un'armatura marroncina leggera. Accanto alla donna, un uomo un po' più alto, con capelli ricci e vestiti più elegantemente. Quest'ultimo slegò re Jareth, prendendolo in braccio scomparendo con lui. La donna si tolse l'armatura con un gesto della mano, rivelando un vestito molto elegante. La sua espressione da seria, divenne amichevole mentre slegava Sarah dalle corde magiche, dicendole ancor prima che glielo chiedesse "Il tuo amato si trova in buone mani. Ora andiamo da lui", sentendosi sollevata di non vedere i due cani neri, Sarah scomparve con la donna bionda._

_Ricomparvero in un corridoio di un castello molto simile a quello di re Jareth. La donna bionda disse a Sarah, mentre le apriva una porta che dava in uno studio medico che non aveva nulla da invidiare a uno dell'Aboveground "Non preoccuparti per le cose di ferro che ci sono qui dentro. Un incantesimo sulla stanza, non permette loro di far male ai fatati…" le indicò un separé bianco, dietro di cui Sarah vedeva delle persone muoversi "… i guaritori sono al lavoro per rimettere in sesto la gamba del tuo amato. Intanto sediamoci qui …" mostrandole due sedie di legno bianco. Sedutasi, la donna bionda disse a Sarah "Non avere paura. Siamo degli amici. Credevamo fossi una fatata della zona proibita. Invece abbiamo percepito che sei un'umana, con il tuo amore. Un sentimento, una relazione che abbiamo anche percepito, possiamo dire abbia creato un miracolo d'amore dentro di te. Una nuova vita concepita da pocchi giorni, ma che noi fatati percepiamo già" indicando il ventre di Sarah. La preziosa di re Jareth, sgranò gli occhi, toccandosi il ventre, chiedendo alla donna bionda "Io sono cosa?"._

….. Togliendo le parti più cruente, la regina Sarah aveva raccontato alla figlia di quell'inaspettato incontro, con la scoperta di essere incinta. La figlia Adelin pendeva dalle labbra della madre, che continuò nel suo racconto …..

_La donna bionda era la principessa Ademia, del regno di Antares. La principessa diede assoluta disponibilità di tutto il suo regno alle esigenze di Sarah e Jareth, dicendo alla prima che appena si fosse sentita pronta, le avrebbe raccontato tutta la verità sulla zona proibita. In effetti, per Sarah le uniche cose importanti in quel momento, erano il suo amore (re Jareth) e la sua gravidanza. Si dedico completamente a tutte due, non lasciando un attimo la camera dove era il suo re Jareth, sedato dai guaritori perché il ferro del coltello con cui lo avevano pugnalato alla gamba, lo aveva prosciugato di quasi tutta la sua magia. Le rare volte in cui Sarah usciva dalla camera, erano per andare dal guaritore ginecologo per sapere l'andamento della sua gravidanza o andare nella chiesa interna al castello pregando._

_Quasi una settimana dopo il loro arrivo nel castello della principessa Ademia, dopo aver partecipato a una messa nella chiesa interna al castello, Sarah decise di informare di una sua decisione la sua salvatrice dalla foresta nera. Trovata la principessa nel suo studio, le disse, dopo essersi seduta in un'ampia poltrona (quasi uguale a quella su cui era seduta la principessa dietro la sua scrivania )"Mi sento pronta nel sapere tutta la verità". La principessa era un po' confusa "Ma non vorresti ascoltare tutto assieme al tuo amato re Jareth?", Sarah abbassò lo sguardo "Ti prego, dimmi tutto. Poi ti spiegherò". La principessa annuì di si " Il tuo amore credo proprio non sappia l'inganno che gli antenati del vostro attuale re supremo, si continua nel perpetrare. Un supremo re con la sua regina, decisero di mandate via gli umani dall'underground. Trovarono l'opposizione della maggior parte dei fatati. Quei regnanti cercarono allora di sottomettere con la forza tutti quelli contrari alla loro idea, usando anche la magia nera. Li affiancarono solo cinque regni, tra cui quello del tuo amato re Jareth. Ma all'epoca era un regno in sfacelo, diviso da lotte interne. Quando quegli oramai decaduti supremi regnanti dell'underground, con i loro regni alleati, videro di essere oramai sconfitti, crearono loro quel cerchio della foresta nera, per cercare di ricaricare le loro forze. Fallirono miseramente. Cosi iniziarono nel mandare mostri da quel luogo, verso tutto il resto dell'underground. Per non far accadere più tutto questo, abbiamo creato i cani neri", Sarah strinse i pugni, dicendo con della rabbia, alla principessa "Ma perché avete creato la maledizione di essere uccisi dai cani neri tutti quelli dell'Aboveground che avessero fatto innamorare qualcuno dell'underground di quel luogo?" delle lacrime le scesero lungo le guance. La principessa rispose a Sarah, scuotendo la testa per dire no " Ma non abbiamo lanciato nessuna maledizione sull'amore dei fatati lì dentro verso gli umani dell'Aboveground. Piuttosto credo che quei regnanti lo abbiano fatto. L'attuale falso re supremo come i suoi precedenti credo proprio non voglia perdere il suo potere"._

…. La principessa Adelin chiese a sua madre la regina di Goblin "Ma volevi dire qualcosa a quella principessa, cosa mamma?". La regina Sarah, baciò sulla fronte la figlia, dicendole " Non volevo che tuo padre si sentisse obbligato nello sposarmi. Soprattutto quando scopri che i genitori di quel falso re supremo, avevano ucciso quelli di tuo padre, perché avevano scoperto la verità…" la regina abbassò lo sguardo "… avevo deciso di andare via, tornare nell'Aboveground, per non intralciare tuo padre, che avrebbe cercato di liberare quella zona dell'underground, vendicandosi del falso re supremo". La regina Sarah si attendeva magari un po' di rabbia dalla figlia, sapendo la sua decisione che aveva preso. O almeno era sicura, l'avrebbe guardata con stupore. Invece la figlia, la abbracciò, dicendole "Mamma lo capisco. Eri confusa come mai nella tua vita. Tentavi di aiutare in ogni modo mio padre. Ma sei rimasto con lui, cosa era successo di cosi straordinario?", tentando di non piangere, felice per quella reazione della figlia, la regina di Goblin le raccontò "L'ultima notte che avevo deciso di passare con tuo padre, un sogno lo risveglio"…..

Seconda (e ultima) parte.

_I guaritori della principessa Ademia assicurarono a Sarah che re Jareth si sarebbe svegliato nel pomeriggio del giorno dopo. La preziosa del re di Goblin decise di tornare nell'Aboveground all'alba, lasciando il compito alla principessa Ademia di mentire a re Jareth che era morta. I maghi della principessa Ademia le avevano assicurato che nessun altro grosso cane nero l'avrebbe cercata, avendo bloccato il sortilegio del falso re supremo Eufur. Le restava un'unica sola preoccupazione, non sapeva come spiegare al suo ritorno che era incinta, ma si disse che qualche modo l'avrebbe trovato. Con il consenso della principessa Ademia, Sarah incarico un servitore di svegliarla all'alba._

_A sera, dopo aver cenato pochissimo nella camera dove era privo di sensi re Jareth, si coricò accanto al suo unico amore. Più volte, fu scossa da singhiozzi di pianto pensando che l'avrebbe lasciato. Quando finalmente riuscì nel prendere sonno, non immaginava cosa stava succedendo nella mente di re Jareth. In tutto quel periodo rimasto privo di sensi, re Jareth aveva fatto diversi sogni sulla sua vita con Sarah, non ricordando quasi cosa era successo nella realtà. Durante uno di questi sogni, lui stava giocando nel giardino intorno al castello con i suoi figli. Erano due maschi e una femmina. Ma improvvisamente fu come se sentisse di essere osservato da qualcuno. Voltando lo sguardo vide un ciuffo di capelli biondi spuntare da dietro un angolo del castello. Soprattutto vide un piccolo occhio verde. Non capiva come mai, ma lasciò quei figli immaginari, correndo dove vedeva quel ciuffo di capelli biondi e l'occhio verde. Voltato l'angolo, vide una bambina di quattro o cinque anni, che correva nel castello. Rincorse la bambina nel castello arrivando alla sala del trono dove non c'erano i goblin. Intravide la bambina nascosta dietro il suo trono. Le disse con tono gentile "Piccola ma tu chi sei? Io sento quasi di conoscerti. Chi sono i tuoi genitori? ". Quando sentì una vocina dire "Papà", gli sembrò che il cuore gli scoppiasse. Chiese incredulo alla bambina, sempre nascosta dietro il suo trono "Tu… tu sarai mia figlia? Ma perché sei qui?". A un tratto nella mente di re Jareth tornò tutto quello che era successo. Si guardò attorno, dicendo verso la bambina "Sono nei miei sogni? O mio Dio… ricordo tutto. La mia Sarah…" sorrise appena "… sarò padre… padre". Dalla porta della sala del trono entrò un altro. Re Jareth non vedeva bene il suo viso o l'aspetto, ma sentiva un odio enorme verso di lui. Quello si diresse sicuro, dove era la bambina, dicendo a re Jareth "Io sono il padre della bambina, tu sei solo il padre biologico". Appena re Jareth vide la bambina piangere, urlare quando lo sconosciuto la prese in braccio, urlò con rabbia "Sono io il padre. Lascia andare mia figlia! Io sono suo padre "_

….la regina Sarah si fermò, vedendo gli occhi della figlia, la principessa Adelin, diventare lucidi. Le chiese dopo averle fatto una carezza sulla testa "Tesoro mio, non fare cosi". La figlia, asciugatosi gli occhi, le rispose con un gran sorriso "Mamma io sono una romanticona. Ti prego continua". Tranquillizzata, la regina Sarah continuò nel suo racconto "Non sai che spavento provai, tuo padre urlava nel sonno: io sono suo padre. Subito chiamai i guaritori. Questi mi dissero che si stava per svegliare"….

_Sarah era agitatissima. Era notte fonda. Pregò di chiamare la principessa Ademia per mentire a Jareth che era morta. La principessa si presentò qualche minuto dopo, con indosso una vestaglia bianca di seta. Cercò di convincere Sarah di non farle dire a Jareth una menzogna cosi terribile, ma la preziosa del re di Goblin era decisa. Proprio nel momento in cui Sarah uscì dalla porta della camera, re Jareth spalancò gli occhi, urlando "Sarah! Non andare via Sarah! Sarah sono io suo padre!". Con fatica i guaritori trattenevano il re di Goblin che tentava di alzarsi. Dietro la porta Sarah era scossa da singhiozzi di pianto, dicendo alla vita che cresceva dentro di lei "Perdonami, lo devo fare "_

… la regina di Goblin si fermò, indicando alla figlia la porta di entrata della sala. Lì c'era re Jareth che sorrideva alle sue donne. La principessa Adelin corse dal padre, abbracciandolo. Gli disse un po' commossa "Papà la mamma mi racconta la vostra bellissima storia d'amore". Portando in braccio la sua bambina, re Jareth si diresse al divano, dove era seduta la moglie. Baciata la moglie sulle labbra, con la figlia seduta tra loro due, disse "Per fortuna quei consiglieri non sono andati per le lunghe… " chiedendo "… dove eravate arrivate con il racconto?", la moglie gli rispose "La notte quando ti sei svegliato nella camera del castello della principessa Ademia". Il re di Goblin, dopo aver baciato il palmo della mano della moglie, continuò nel racconto …..

_La principessa Ademia disse ai guaritori "Lasciatelo andare. Sia il destino a decidere". Instabile sulle gambe, re Jareth raggiunse la porta, appoggiandosi sopra. Sentiva che la sua Sarah era dall'altra parte. Le disse quasi in un sussurro "Ti volevo sposare prima di sapere che eri incinta. Non puoi aver dubbi sul mio amore. Io voglio essere il padre della vita che cresce dentro di te. Sarah io non vivo senza di te". Aiutato da un guaritore, re Jareth tornò a sedersi sul letto, fisando la porta. Quando Sarah aprì la porta, lui allargò le braccia. Nelle braccia del suo re Jareth, questo le chiese mentre le riempiva il viso di baci, baciando il suo ventre "Non m'importa perché avevi pensato di andare via, perché ogni cosa che fai tu, lo fai con amore. Dobbiamo solo pensare di restare per sempre assieme"._

_Subito la principessa Ademia mise a conoscenza Jareth di tutta la verità sulla zona chiusa da dove veniva. L'espressione adirata del re di Goblin, sapendo la verità sulla morte dei suoi genitori, lasciò spazio a un'espressione piena d'amore, baciando la sua Sarah e posando la mano sul ventre della sua amata, dicendo alla piccola vita dentro di lei "Sono impaziente di conoscerti". Ma, re Jareth voleva liberare sia il suo regno sia gli altri, soprattutto voleva fargliela pagare al falso re supremo. _

…. La principessa Adelin, con una mano dei genitori nelle sue, ascoltava il racconto del padre con moltissima attenzione "Ebbene mia piccola, le cose volsero tutte a nostro favore. Prima di tutto, assieme alla principessa Ademia conoscemmo il vero supremo re e la vera suprema regina dell'underground. Questi ci dissero che nella zona chiusa da dove eravamo venuti, stavamo accadendo molte cose. Delle loro spie gli avevano riferito che i sudditi del regno di Goblin si erano ribellati alla decisione del falso re supremo. Dopo il regno di Goblin, anche gli altri regni della zona chiusa, volevano spodestare quell'essere senza scrupoli. Visto questo i regnanti supremi dell'underground, decisero di mandare una delegazione dagli oramai ribelli di quella zona chiusa. Io ero tra i prescelti… " sorrise "… ma seppur volessi andare, prima di tutto dovevo mettere apposto alcune cose. Sposai tua madre nella chiesa interna al castello della principessa Ademia", la figlia Adelin gli chiese "Ma questa principessa Ademia come mai non l'ho mai conosciuta?". I due genitori si guardarono ridacchiando. Un po' risentita dal ridere dei genitori, la principessa Adelin lasciò le mani dei genitori, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Fu la regina Sarah che chiarì alla figlia il perché del loro ridere "Ci sembra strano che tu non sappia chi sia. Non prendertela tesoro. Padre di questa principessa arrabbiata …" rivolta al marito "….volete spiegarle chi sarebbe la principessa Ademia?". Dopo averle fatto una carezza sulla guancia, re Jareth rivelò alla figlia "La principessa Ademia oggi tu la chiami, la suprema regina ". La bambina sgranò gli occhi sorpresa. Lei conosceva eccome la suprema regina, ma l'aveva sempre chiamata solo "suprema regina" fin da quando aveva detto le sue prime parole. Per lei era quasi una zia, che le portava sempre un regalo quando la andava a trovare al castello di Goblin. Quella rivelazione piacque alla principessa Adelin. Vedendola meno arrabbiata con loro, re Jareth continuò il suo racconto ….

_La delegazione che doveva andare nella zona chiusa, con il supporto di un imponente esercito, fu riunita in un castello vicino a quello dei veri supremi regnanti dell'underground. Nella delegazione c'era anche re Jareth. Mentre Sarah era rimasta al castello della principessa Ademia, dove Jareth la contattava tramite gli specchi ogni momento libero che aveva._

_La notte prima di partire alla volta della zona chiusa, re Jareth la trascorse con la sua Sarah. All'alba si salutarono sulla porta del castello._

_Non fu molto difficile per la delegazione trovare una buona accoglienza, tutti erano contro il falso supremo re. In due settimane, accertato che nessuno dei regni nella zona chiusa, aveva della magia nera residua, il cerchio di alberi neri fu tolto._

_Re Jareth ebbe anche la sua vendetta sul falso supremo re, ma per mano di alcuni servitori nel castello proprio del falso monarca. Questi, venuti a conoscenza dell'inganno perpetrato per cosi tanto, gli tagliarono la testa esponendola sulla porta del castello, prima di abbandonarlo come gli altri._

… La regina Sarah tirò fuori da sotto un cuscino sul divano, dietro di lei, due foto. Nel vederle fu suo marito re Jareth che ebbe gli occhi lucidi. Nella prima, la regina Sarah era radiosa, con un gran pancione. Con lei nella foto c'era re Jareth, questo aveva posato l'orecchio sul ventre gonfio, tenendosi per mano alla sua preziosa, con un enorme sorriso sul viso. La regina di Goblin spiegò alla figlia "Tutto era perfetto. Tuo padre era stato accettato da mio papà Robert, la mia matrigna Karen, accettando anche questo mondo fatato. Su mia madre Linda sorvoliamo, un giorno, quando sarai più grande, saprai tutto. Il regno di Goblin andava benissimo. Tu, tesoro mio, eri come la ciliegina sulla torta, la tua nascita ci avrebbe ancora di più provato che tutto era perfetto". La seconda foto sorprese ancora di più la principessa. Si vedevano i suoi genitori, vestiti elegantemente, con anche le corone sulla testa. Ma soprattutto si vedeva una neonata che succhiava il seno della regina Sarah. La principessa Adelin disse un po' sorpresa di vedersi in quella foto "Com'ero piccola", il padre le accarezzò la testa "Ma eri già grande nel nostro cuore". Con un gesto della mano, grazie alla magia, la regina Sarah duplicò le foto, dando le copie alla figlia.

**Quella sera, in una delle più belle sale del castello.**

Tutti erano stati invitati per festeggiare l'ottavo compleanno della principessa Adelin. Mentre si attendeva l'arrivo della festeggiata con i suoi genitori, gli invitati (parenti, amici, nobili ma anche gente comune) erano allietati dalla musica di un'orchestra.

Appena il ciambellano batté tre volte il bastone per terra, tutti si fermarono guardando verso la porta d'ingresso alla sala. Il ciambellano disse ad alta voce "Sono onorato di annunciare l'arrivo del re di Goblin, re Jareth con la sua consorte la regina di Goblin, la regina Sarah. Assieme a loro la principessa Adelin, che compie otto anni". Le ante della porta, due di legno bianco, si spalancarono. La regina Sarah e re Jareth erano vestiti con abiti quasi simili a quelli del ballo del sogno della pesca. La loro bambina, tenuta per mano da loro due, sembrava una piccola fata. Tutti applaudirono i tre mentre percorrevano la sala, fermandosi dove erano posti tre troni. Com'era consuetudine, il festeggiato o la festeggiata, doveva dire qualcosa agli invitati. La principessa Adelin, un po' emozionata, disse "Auguro di divertirvi al mio compleanno" un applauso spontaneo di tutti la rendete felice.

La serata continuò con lo spettacolo di alcuni maghi e due comici che fecero ridere a crepapelle tutti. Fu poi la volta di un'enorme torta di compleanno, quasi cinque piani. Dopo la torta, la regina Sarah e re Jareth aprirono le danze.

Finito il terzo ballo, mentre tornavano verso i loro troni, il re di Goblin notò qualcosa che non gli piacque. Avevano affidato, mentre ballavano, i loro tre figli ai genitori di Sarah (Robert e Karen ). Ma, re Jareth aveva visto sua figlia parlare con un bambino della sua età che non ricordava di aver mai visto prima. La regina Sarah notò il disappunto nello sguardo del marito, fissando dove era la loro figlia con un altro bambino. Sapendo quanto suo marito fosse sempre preoccupato per la figlia, la regina di Goblin gli disse "Mi ero dimenticata di dirti di quel compagno della scuola di magia di Adelin. Su, non puoi ricordare tutti i suoi compagni della scuola di magia, sono quasi 200 tra maschi e femmine di ogni classe". Concordando con la moglie, ma restando sempre con una punta di apprensione, re Jareth le chiese "Chi sarebbe nello specifico?". Sorridendo, la regina Sarah abbracciò il braccio del marito, spiegandogli "Non lo spaventare, vuole chiederti il permesso di ballare con nostra figlia, di essere il suo cavaliere in qualche occasione ufficiale. Pensa, il figlio di un conte del regno di Goblin". Re Jareth, disse a sua moglie, guardandola seriamente "Trovo mia figlia molto piccola per essere corteggiata…" ma abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo "… ma capisco che alla fine dovrà succedere. Cose che accadono quando la figlia possiede la bellezza della madre".

La principessa Adelin guardò contenta i suoi genitori darsi un bacio. Ma diventò un po' tesa quando vide il suo amico speciale, un compagno della scuola di magia di dieci anni, andargli incontro. Il bambino si fermò a un passo dai regnanti di Goblin, dicendogli tutto serio dopo aver fatto un inchino "Io sono Manul, il terzo figlio del conte Mador e della contessa Alven. Vi chiedo il permesso di ballare con vostra figlia la principessa Adelin, durante questo compleanno ma anche in altre occasioni ufficiali". Re Jareth fissò intensamente il bambino, dicendogli con un mezzo sorriso "Giovane conte, diamo il nostro consenso alla vostra richiesta cosi ben fatta".

Qualche minuto dopo, sulle gambe gli altri due figli (Alin di quattro anni e Glorin un anno e mezzo), re Jareth guardava la sua bambina ballare contenta con quel piccolo conte, asciugandosi una lacrima furtiva di felicità. Prima di incontrare la sua preziosa moglie, credeva che sarebbe vissuto per sempre da solo. Invece, ogni anno che passava, gli sembrava di vivere in un paradiso.

Fine.


End file.
